conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Miri'e
For now this is just a personal language written between two people. It's intended to be written, and is considered a dead language (obviously). Setting Miri'e is a dead language that was spoken in ancient Colossian culture. Due to wars the language slowly merged with Old-Colossian, and it became what is today known as Colossian, which is vastly different from the Miri'en language. It survived as a written and spoken language through monasteries, as the religious texts were never translated and remained thus in the Miri'en language. Priests and religious people read it quite fluently, and many also learn it in order to understand ancient and classical texts. Phonology (I will update this later, the only difference so far is that /w/ is changed to /v/ aka. a voiced labiodental fricative.) Phonotactics C1= B,P,D,T,K,G,M,N,X,J,R,L,S, Š,W V=E,EJ,A,AJ,O,OJ,U C2= D, M, N, S, R, L, W, J These are still subject to change! Basic Grammar Nouns Gender Note: Genders can change the meaning of some words, as some words have several genders with altogether different meanings. Inanimate The inanimate gender consists of things that are considered dead. Rocks, sacks, coins etc. If an object however acts as if alive, for instance if the coins should hurl themselves at someone,they are changed to animate gender. They are not animate gender however, unless they do something that must have its source in the coins themselves. For instance if you write "The coins hurled themselves at him" and the reason for this action was due to a massive magnet on the other side of the door, then it's inanimate. If they do so by themselves however, they are of the animate gender. For instance, the brooms in Disney's Fantasia, are animate gender, although brooms usually are inanimate. Animate The animate gender consists of things that are living, or seem to have a will of their own. Animals, plants, fire, a river, wind etc. Idealistic Anything that is of the mind is of the idealistic gender. It's the gender of concepts and ideas. For instance math,language,science, terminology, free will etc. All lexical entries are written this way, for instance "bas" (sack) which is inanimate is "bis" in a lexical entry. In a sentence where death appears on the scene, death would be of the animate gender although it's usually idealistic. Idealistic gender can also be used for inanimate gender. If you say something like: "Put all your ideas in a sack" then your ideas and the sack are both idealistic, because the sack in question isn't physically real. The sack and the ideas can easily be inanimate too though. Then "putting all your ideas in a sack" would mean that you should put physical ideas (inventions for instance) in your physical sack. Number Singular All nouns are listed in singular, nominative and indefinite when listed in the dictionary. Dual Plural Definiteness Negative Indefinite All nouns are listed in singular, nominative and indefinite when listed in the dictionary. Definite Cases Note: In written Miri'e the cases are shown by adding a case symbol. For instance spoken, and written with the latin alphabet the word "bag" would be "Bas.ir" in sublative, but in the original alphabet it would be rendered Bas+Sublative marker. Verbs Stem modifier: Voice Mood Person First person Second person Third person Singular Plural Tense & Aspect Numbers The numbers are made by adding together. Five for instance would be (4+1) Koman, and so on. However you could not make six by saying "sansan" (3+3), six would be Konan (4+2). Dictionary Example text . Category:Languages